


pacify him - woobin

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles and oneshots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caregiver!Woojin, Depression, Kim Woojin Is a Sweetheart, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Submission, Stress, little binnie, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changbin has been regressing into little space,but what if his worst nightmare comes out, and the oldest member of his group finds out?





	pacify him - woobin

 

It all started when they had debuted, the heavy showcase finally finished. It had been a hell when both Minho and Felix got eliminated, yet they survived and got back the two dancers eventually. 

 

Changbin in particular had faced lots of hardships, having the pressure of writing all the song lyrics for Chris to convert them into actual tracks, making sure he got the moves right while dancing wasn’t his most prized aspect and helping the younger rappers control their lines while he himself had to know his lines before the deadline too.

 

The huge weight on his shoulders became too much, weighing down on him, controlling his life and daily routine. The stress keeps piling and piling pressing down his health and making him pick work over it.

 

Get up. Write. Teach. Study. Sleep for a few hours. Get up. Write. Teach. Study. Sleep for an hour. Get up. Study. Write. Teach. Study. Teach. Don’t sleep.

 

It’s. Too. Much.

 

After a month of depression he found out about little space. He was just scrolling through twitter when he saw a stay post: “Little binnie would be so cute! Pink pyjamas? Hell yes.”

 

_ Little binnie? I mean i’m not that tall but- pink pyjamas? ehh??  _

 

He’d been confused and he had googled the terms, and that’s when a new world opened for him. 

 

“ [ Littlespace ](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Littlespace) is a mindset in which an adult relaxes into a state of carefree, responsibility-free safety. It may be a developed time in which an adult relives childhood memories, scenarios, or desires that were  [ unachievable ](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=unachievable) in their adolescence. An adult in  [ littlespace ](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=littlespace) may involve another adult referred to as a  [ caregiver ](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=caregiver) , engage in activities viewed as childish, and some may even participate in adult sexual interaction during their time in littlespace. While in littlespace, the adult is usually, but not always, referred to as an adult baby, little, or middle. A standard that all people interacting and involved in this type of scene is that they are all of legal adult age.”

 

He’d been excited about it but also very scared, he’d only slip into his headspace when he was all alone locked up in his studio, making sure no one could come in. He’d snuggle up to the small munchlax plushie he’d bought on a trip with the members, stating that 'Pokemon  is the best Anime ever,' [To which Felix disagreed and Chan attacked him-] just to cover up the fact that he indeed was a little and he needed any sense of comfort beside him.

 

His little self had named it Gyu, and he was basically stuck to the plush toy ever since, taking it with him while going on tours and trips with the members. They didn’t dare tease him tough, he’d keep up his dark image when they were around. 

 

After recording with woojin for about two hours, the older having left ten minutes ago, he’d began thinking of telling the members again. Questions flood his mind as he looked at the plush in his hands.

 

Who should i tell first?

 

Jeongin, Felix, Jisung and Hyunjin would panic.

Chan and Woojin would cover it up and tell him to never slip again.

Jisung, Seungmin and Minho would joke around about it.

They would all find him annoying.

 

What will they think of me?

 

What if they make me leave Stray Kids?

 

What if-

 

The questions kept coming, overwhelming the boy. He didn’t notice he’d started to feel smaller and smaller. He hadn’t noticed he’d been crying until he tasted the salty tears slip past his lips, tears streaks now evident on his face.

 

“Hey Changbin i think i left my phone in here- oh my god are you okay?”

 

Their oldest had came in, but Changbin was too little to register his worst nightmare had just come to life.

 

“Hyungie no like Binnie?” The younger says, sniffling, wiping his tears.

 

“What do you mean Bin?” Woojin says, obviously confused and concerned about the situation. He sits down with Changbin, pulling him onto his lap. It makes him realize changbin is either sick or very vulnerable because otherwise he wouldn’t have allowed woojin to pull him onto his lap.

 

“W-well… Binnie is a bit different, and hyungie doesn’t wike different… “ He says, fiddling with the plushie in his hands. 

 

“Well can you tell me what’s wrong, because of course i like you, why wouldn’t i?” Changbin looks up at Woojin, to be met with a worried gaze. The older’s arms are now draped around Changbin’s waist.

 

“Binnie feels little,” He mumbles, and it kicks some sense into the older. He’d read about this at about 3am, not knowing why he’d even come to that place of the internet. He suddenly understands everything. Changbin’s weird behaviour, his closeness to the plushie, his weird cravings, it all made sense. 

 

“Hyung does like you Binnie, it doesn’t matter that you’re a little, why would i hate you because of that? Besides, i’d love taking care of you.” 

 

“weally?” His eyes light up like little candles as he shows a toothy grin, clutching the turquoise plushie to his chest.

 

To which the older nods. “Now tell me binnie, how old exactly do you feel?” 

“Wight now…. “ He struggles a bit but shows 3 fingers, smiling brightly. This is the most he’s seen the younger smile in ages, Woojin states.

 

“Can i talk to Changbin for a second Binnie? He needs to explain something to hyung,” he nods, closing his eyes for a split second before looking at woojin, now totally panicking. His stomach drops as he jumps off his hyung’s lap, throwing the plushie on the couch and sitting in front of it, look of pure horror evident on his face.

 

“H-hyung. It’s not what you think-”

 

“It’s okay ‘bin, i just want to talk about it with you. I don’t hate you or anything…”

 

Changbin calms down in the slightest, slowly relaxing onto the couch. He stuffs his hands in the pockets of his sweater, hiding the fact that they’re trembling like hell. 

 

“So, you’re a little huh,” To which Changbin nods hesitantly, not being able to read his hyung’s expression. “Hey, it’s okay.”

 

He walks over to his dongsaeng, sitting down in a squatting position in front of the smaller. He brings up his chin, forcing him to look at him.

 

“There’s nothing to cry over, what’s wrong bin?”

 

“Don’t you think i’m disgusting hyung? I literally act like a child.” He says, trying to avoid Woojin’s gaze, teary eyed.

 

“Hey, of course you’re not disgusting. I’ve known you for a year, and you’re an amazing person, and little space won’t change anything about that.” He says with a smile, making Changbin look up.

 

“So you don’t hate me?” He says, hope glistening in his eyes. “For the 1000th time, no one hates you binnie. Besides, you’re really cute and i think everyone will agree with me on that,” The comment makes the younger blush, hiding his face in his hands.

 

The rest of the afternoon the older had cuddled him, assuring him that everything will be fine and that he’s loved. 

 

That makes Changbin realise that he’s not alone, he’s never been.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if i like this ending, but i guess it'll do 
> 
> Thank you for reading yet another one of my oneshots!
> 
> Thanks for the support!
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment (or contact me via insta, @_.armin_arlert) to suggest ideas,


End file.
